Rub Some Bacon On It
Rub Some Bacon On It is a song about rubbing bacon on different objects in order to help fix a problem. The video and was a collaboration with Chris Crutchfield, Julian Smith, Andrew from League of Steam, and Harley Morenstein of Epic Meal Time (who all starred in the video). The video was a suggestion by YouTube user, jeffisnude, as part of Rhett and Link's 5 Word Song Title Series. Lyrics 911, what is your emergency? I nailed my finger to a birdhouse accidentally. Do you have some bacon? (Bacon?) Bacon, that's right. I have bacon left over from dinner last night. Rub some bacon on it. (What?) On your hand just do it. Rub some bacon on it. That's all there is to it? What if I drop my phone? Rub some bacon on it. Or encounter my clone? Rub some bacon on it. I get mononucleosis? Rub some bacon on it. My nude pics get posted? Rub some bacon on it! Rub some bacon on it! Rub some bacon on it! Yeah! My home gets foreclosed? Rub some bacon on it. My cat explodes? Rub some bacon on it. I wake up in a trunk? Rub some bacon on it. My friend goes steampunk? Rub some bacon on it. I meet real pirates? Rub some bacon on it. There's an awkward silence? (...) I say something unintentionally racist? Rub some bacon on it. I'm an adult with braces? Rub some bacon on it. I can't swim? Rub some bacon on it. I'm visited by Mr. Timn? (Hey boy!) Rub some bacon on it! (Rub a dub dub, rub some bacon it. Rub a dub dub, rub some bacon it.) Rub some bacon on it! (Rub a dub dub, rub some bacon it. Rub a dub dub, rub some bacon it.) Rub some bacon on it! Yeah! (Rub a dub dub, rub a dub dub, rub a dub dub, rub a dub, rub bacon it.) Bacon hotline, What's your problem? What if I feed the troll? Rub some bacon on it. I'm attacked by a narwhal? Rub some bacon on it. The apocalypse started? Rub some bacon on it. I think I might have sharted. (Rub some bacon on it.) Rub some bacon on it! (Rub a dub dub, rub some bacon it. Rub a dub dub, rub some bacon it.) (Rub some bacon on it.) Rub some bacon on it! (Rub a dub dub, rub some bacon it. Rub a dub dub, rub some bacon it.) (Rub some bacon on it.) Rub some bacon on it! (Rub some bacon on it.) Yeah! (Rub a dub dub, rub a dub dub, rub a dub dub, rub a dub, rub bacon it.) Behind the Scenes File:Secrets of Rub Some Bacon On It|Secrets of Rub Some Bacon On It - Good Mythical Morning Music Video and Hidden Annotations File:Rub Some Bacon on It File:HIDDEN iPhone in a Toilet|iPhone in a Toilet - Hidden Annotation File:HIDDEN Doofus Singer|Doofus Singer - Hidden Annotation File:HIDDEN Idiot Singer|Idiot Singer - Hidden Annotation File:HIDDEN Rock Guitar|Rock Guitar - Hidden Annotation File:HIDDEN Creepy Singer|Creepy Singer - Hidden Annotation File:HIDDEN Wake up in a Trunk|Wake up in a Trunk - Hidden Annotation File:HIDDEN Steampunk Interview|Steampunk Interview - Hidden Annotation File:HIDDEN Rubbing Bacon on Mr. Timn Outtakes|Rubbing Bacon on Mr. Timn (Outtakes) - Hidden Annotation File:HIDDEN Dillweeds|Dillweeds - Hidden Annotation File:HIDDEN Underwater Bacon|Underwater Bacon - Hidden Annotation File:HIDDEN Robot Testing|Robot Testing - Hidden Annotation File:HIDDEN Baconbot Dream Sequence|Baconbot Dream Sequence - Hidden Annotation File:HIDDEN Harley Keeps Calling the Baconbot Outtakes|Harley Keeps Calling the Baconbot (Outtakes) - Hidden Annotation Credits *Written, Performed, Directed, & Edited by Rhett & Link *Robot Building and production assistance: Jason Inman *Beach shots and park cameo by Chris Crutchfield *Beach Robot played by Nick Bishop *Mr. Timn played by Julian Smith *Steampunk played by Andrew from League of Steam *Special thanks to Harley Morenstein of Epic Meal Time Category:Main Channel Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Songs